Pâtissière
by Izumi Takanashi
Summary: Bella una chica que esta preparatoria y realiza un viaje hacia Massachusetts hacia la universidad de Harvard para su entrevista. Para festejar va hacia una convención de pasteles y conoce a Carlisle Cullen un Pâtissière profesional que se impresiona el buen sentido del gusto de Bella. ¿Que pasara cuando Carlisle la invita a la academia St. Marie? [Todos humanos]
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama esta basada en un anime llamado Yumeiro****Pâtissière y adaptada para el mundo de crepusculo****. El fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Capitulo 1.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Mi nombre es Isabella, pero me agrada que todos me llamen Bella, ahora soy estudiante de la preparatoria del estado de California y pronto entrare a la universidad en la carrera de derecho como es el sueño de mi padre.

La verdad es que no estoy interesada en algo en especial, por eso estoy en camino para una entrevista en Harvard para ingresar a esa universidad como es el sueño de mi padre. Mis notas son excelentes y soy el orgullo de mis padres, aunque aún no sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida.

Soy una buena estudiante, una hija buena y una chica con los mejores modales según mis profesores y vecinos.

Durante la entrevista me siento totalmente intimidada y nerviosa, nunca antes tuve que enfrentarme a algo similar y estoy totalmente aterrada, pero es un requisito más de la escuela de lo que no puedo escapar

-Bells- saludando mi padre que esta esperándome fuera- ¿cómo te fue?- preguntándome algo ansioso

-Bien, creo- El señor Crowley tenía una voz firme y una mirada aterradora que me aterraba estar bajo su mirada, creo que no seré aceptada después de esto, pero no deseo defraudar a mi padre

-Veras que pronto te llamaran para decirte que eres una de sus nuevas alumnas- sonríe mi padre- pronto te veré graduada de Harvard como la mejor abogada

-Espero no defraudarte papá- hablando sinceramente

-Eres una Swan ¿no es así?- preguntando mi padre, solo soy capaz de asentir- entonces podrás con todo esto y más.

-Eso creo- sonrió y en eso momento caminando sin sentido llega hasta mi muy sensible olfato el delicioso olor a miel y mantequilla- ¿puedes oler eso?- pregunto a mi padre

-No- poniendo una cara como si estuviera loca

-Huele a chocolate, mantequilla, miel, limón- siguiendo el rastro de olor que las personas a mi alrededor llevan- fresas

-De seguro ya tienes hambre- a pesar de que lo diga en broma, si tengo hambre. Yo suelo ser muy glotona hablando de dulces o postres, simplemente me encantan y no puedo resistirme

-¡Lo encontré!- mirando un cartel de una exposición de postres temporal fuera de un hermoso edificio

-¿Quieres festejar? La casa paga- bromea un poco con migo Charle para relajarme un poco, y ha conseguido su propósito muy fácil.

-Vamos- entrando al edificio contenta al imaginar todos esos deliciosos postres que estoy por probar.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


	2. Chapter 2 St Marie

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama esta basada en un anime llamado Yumeiro****Pâtissière y adaptada para el mundo de crepusculo****. El fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑•2•๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Al entrar al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la exposición, me sorprendo por la gran cantidad de pasteles hermosos que había en diferentes mesas. Doy gracias al cielo haber encontrado el lugar, tomando una charola, rápidamente escojo los pasteles más llamativos y hermosos que puedo ver. Después de que Charlie pago por los pastelillos me siento muy feliz por poder disfrutar un poco.

-Vas a engordar por comer tanto- esa clase de comentarios suele darme mi padre siempre que suelo pedir doble ración de postre, pero esta vez no me preocupare por algo así.

Al momento que probé el primer pastel de chocolate con cubierta de chocolate amargo decorado con fresas, me levanto de la mesa sin dar alguna explicación, necesito encontrar el lugar de donde tome el pastelillo. Me siento un poco frustrada de no encontrar la mesa donde lo tome, tal parece que se han acabado todos

-¿Hay algún problema con el pastel?- escucho la voz más suave y hermosa que podría imaginar a mis espaldas

-No, es solo que quiero conocer al Pâtissier que preparo este pastel- volteándole a ver, veo a un hombre joven de cabellos dorados y ojos color verde, no puedo separar mi mirada de él, es prácticamente hermoso.

-Lo tienes frente a ti- sonriéndome ampliamente- me llamo Carlisle Cullen

-Lo lamento, pero su sabor es muy similar al de mi abuelita- mi querida abuela Isabella tenía una hermosa cafetería donde vendía los mas deliciosos pasteles que he probado y desde que murió no había vuelto a probar un pastel tan similar

-¿Podría tu abuela haber estudiado en St. Marie?- entre las pocas platicas que recuerdo, el nombre me suena muy conocido

-Eso creo, ella me conto que fue a estudiar en Paris- aun no soy capaz de recordar con exactitud cual academia, pero sí recuerdo de sus historias en parís

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu abuela?- notando cierto interés por el

-Isabella Dwyer- madre de mi madre- aunque su nombre de soltera era Isabella Black- mencionando, porque recuerdo que mi abuela fue a estudiar cuando aún era soltera

-Tu abuela fue la mejor en su generación, sus pasteles eran alabados por sus maestros y muchas de sus recetas se quedaron en la academia- regalándome una sonrisa- ahora entiendo por qué razón el sabor que encuentras en el pastel que tienes entre tus manos sea la misma que tu abuela, ya que es una de sus recetas

-Oh… -nunca había imaginado que mi abuela sea muy conocida entre Pâtissiers

-¿Cómo está tu abuela?- preguntándome Carlisle

-Ela murió cuando tenía ocho años- bajando la mirada triste, aun la extraño mucho a pesar de que ya pasaron casi diez años desde su muerte

-Sorprendente- mirándolo confundida- lo lamento mucho por su perdida, pero es sorprendente que después de tantos años recuerdes sus pasteles y aun mas que puedas reconocerlo entre cientos de pasteles- acarrándome- como disculpa quiero que seas la primera en probar mi nuevo pastel- dándome una silla Carlisle empieza a crear su pastel estoy tan entusiasmada, deseo con ansias comer su pastel.-toma- colocándome frente a mí el pastel más hermoso y brillante que pueda haber, no quiero arruinar esta pieza tan perfecta, pero mis deseos por probarlo es mucho mas grande.

Al probarlo la dulzura de la fresa inunda mi paladar, su suave textura se derrite en mi boca.

-Es tan dulce, es como se sentiría el primer amor, tan dulce y cálido- hablando en voz alta sin darme cuenta

-Tu paladar es sorprendente, ese es su nombre, el primer amor- sin poder evitarlo, me sonrojo ya que nunca antes me había halado de tal manera, siempre me llamaba glotona.

Después de charlar un poco mas con Carlisle, el me invito a entrar a la academia St. Marie que está en Chicago, una sucursal de la academia de Paris. Deseo poder seguir viendo a Carlisle y mi única oportunidad para hacerlo es ingresar a la academia, pero sé que Charlie no me lo permitiría; ya que su sueño es que me vuelva en una abogada y no en una Pâtissière. Veré la manera de hacerle ver a mi padre que no tengo deseos por estudiar Leyes, no tengo ningún interés por el estudio, solo tengo interés de aprender a crear cosas tan hermosas y deliciosas como lo que me dio a probar Carlisle y aunque tenga que escapar de la casa, por primera vez hare algo que en verdad me gusta, los postres.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑•2•๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

**Nota: el postre que le preparo Carlisle a Bella es el que tengo como mi avatar, pueden verlo en:**

**i1098 . photobucket . (com/) albums /g 361/ camila-priss /Patesiere /Y umeiro Pacirctissiegraverecap 2. jpg **  
**(sin espacios o parentesis)**


	3. Chapter 3 Sueño

**Disclaimer: El universo de Crepúsculo no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Sthepanie Meyer. La trama esta basada en un anime llamado Yumeiro ****Pâtissière y adaptada para el mundo de crepusculo****. El fic es sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.**

**Espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo recien salidito del horno ^^ **

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑•3•๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-

Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa me la pase recordando todos aquellos momentos en los cuales conviví con mi abuela, gran parte de ellos los había olvidado. Recuerdo a mi abuela preparándome deliciosos postres para que dejara de llorar, ya que solía sentirme muy sola y me refugiaba en un hermoso prado cercas de la pastelería de mi abuela.

Me di cuenta que cuando tenía apenas unos cinco años de edad mi sueño era ser una Pâtissière al igual que mi abuela, ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado algo tan importante en mi vida? He de aceptar que tras la muerte de mi abuela, la tienda que tenia cerro y mis padres se mudaron para que no me siguiera afectando la muerte de ella. Pero haber dejado mi sueño a un lado es un grave error, un sueño verdadero olvidado y pronto frustrado si no entro a la academia St. Marie. Pero por más vueltas que le dé al asunto no sé cómo decirla a Charlie que al final no estudiare derecho como él desea sino que pienso convertirme en una Pâtissière profesional.

Buscando una buena oportunidad, veo a Charlie viendo su partido, podría aprovechar este momento que esta mas distraído y así no se desate su furia y se niegue a dejarme ir, aunque ya soy mayor de edad como para marcharme y hacer lo que quiera, pero necesito su apoyo y hare lo posible para obtener su aprobación.

-Charlie, me inscribiré en la academia St. Marie- hablando con determinación

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres cambiar de escuela?- mencionando mi madre que acaba de entrar a la sala escuchándome, veo la consternación de mi padre y sin dejarme poder decir nada mas mi madre toma el folleto de la escuela- ¡qué escuela tan maravillosa, es como un castillo!

-La escuela St. Marie tiene una escuela principal en París- mencionándole a mi madre, ya que mi padre aun no ha reaccionado con el shock

-¡¿Vas a estudiar en París?!- gritando mi padre, tal parece que ha estado escuchando todo- ¡Definitivamente estoy en contra de eso! ¡Tú vas a estudiar en la mejor universidad del país!

-No grites- regañándolo mi madre

-Definitivamente estoy en contra- repitiendo mi padre- hace unas horas realizaste tú entrevista a Harvard y estudiaras ahí, no tienes porque rechazar una universidad tan prestigiosa como esa.

-Pero el señor Cullen dijo que tenía talento- si en verdad puedo convertirme en una Pâtissière hare lo posible para cumplir mi sueño

-¡¿Qué clase de habilidad tienes según él?!- no tengo talentos, pero ahora sé que tengo un excelente paladar.

-Puedo convertirme en una gran Pâtissière como mi abuela- argumentándole a mi padre

-¿Pati… pa que?- preguntando mi padre

-Pâtissière, un chef profesional de postres, como mi abuela

-¡¿Vas a dejar la carrera de derecho por ir a aprender a cocinar?!- gritando de nuevo mi padre, se que desea lo mejor para mi, pero no lograre mi felicidad si estudio algo solo por obligación que por gusto.

-ahora que recuerdo ¿Qué no la abuela dijo algo acerca de estudiar en el extranjero en la academia St. Marie?

-Sí, el señor Cullen también dijo que sabía acerca de ella.

-¿Era popular?

-Sí, me dijo que sus pasteles eran los mejores

-¡Oigan, No se dejen llevar!- interrumpiéndonos mi padre- En cualquier caso estoy en contra jamás dejare que dejes escapar una oportunidad así en Harvard.

-¡Quiero ser una Pâtissière!- gritando a todo pulmón

-Bella…- susurrando mi madre a mi lado

-Quiero hacer que todos sonrían con mis pasteles, justo como la abuelo lo hacía, quiero hacer las tartas de la abuela las cuales me hacia cuando era pequeña y solía llorar un montón- recordando aquellos momentos con mi abuela- papa, por favor, nunca he sido he egoísta y no he pedido algo para mi, solo he hecho lo que me han pedido y solo por esta ocasión quiero hacer algo que yo quiera, por primera vez tengo un sueño…

-Bella, no te preocupes vas a estudiar en St. Marie- limpiando una estúpida lagrima que salió

-¡Pero René!

-Tu hija está a punto de ir por el camino que ella desea, es el deber de los padres apoyarla- mirando seria a mi padre haciendo que se calle- lo lamento bella, siempre he estado concentrada en el trabajo y te hice sentir sola

-Eso no es cierto, estaba con mi abuela en esos momentos, y fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer por mi mama

-Siempre lo has reprimido, y lo lamente mucho, ahora has crecido y ahora finalmente has encontrado tu sueño- limpiándome mis traicioneras lagrimas- estoy feliz por lo que estas a punto de hacer Bella

-Mama, gracias- abrazándola, escucho refuñar a mi padre pero ahora sé que mi sueño se hará realidad, iré a St. Marie.

-┈━๑• •๑━┈-┈━๑•3•๑━┈-┈━๑• •๑━┈-


End file.
